En el principio
by Eleuven
Summary: Versión muy personal de la caída de Lucifer y su expulsión del Cielo. ONE-SHOT. Reviews bienvenidos.


_Ésta es una versión muy personal de la historia. Reconozco que estoy modificando puntos cruciales (como que fue Dios quien creó el Infierno y no Lucifer, o lo de que Miguel y Lucifer son hermanos mellizos [me pareció interesante]), pero fue algo que escribí hace tiempo y me apetecía compartirlo. También he de reconocer que siento debilidad por Lucifer, no puedo evitarlo, así que quizá le doy demasiado protagonismo. Ah, y Elián, el ángel (o diablesa) enamorada de Lucifer, es un personaje inventado por mí. Por otro lado, quiero aclarar que pienso que esta historia es completamente ficticia. No creo en el Demonio y tampoco en Dios, soy profundamente atea. Eso no significa que no me guste escribir sobre este tema. _

**EN EL PRINCIPIO**

Lucifer sorteó a todos los ángeles que luchaban entre sí, sin preocuparse de que las flechas pasaran silbando junto a él, en dirección al Templo. Él era el causante de ese enfrentamiento, él había organizado la revuelta contra el poder absoluto de Dios. Y era con él con quien debía hablar, o luchar, si era necesario.

Cuando entró al Templo no lo vio enseguida. Era apenas una sombra recortada contra el gran ventanal.

-Has venido a luchar contra mí –dijo Dios con voz suave. No era una pregunta.

-No –respondió el ángel-. He venido a hablar contigo.

Dios se volvió hacia él, revelando su piel negra y sus ojos insondables.

-¿De verdad? –repuso amablemente-. ¿Y de qué?

Lucifer no desvió la vista cuando dijo:

-Esta batalla simboliza mi disconformidad con tu reinado. Aunque seas inmortal, aunque tú nos hayas creado, no puedes prohibirnos el mal, porque está en nuestro interior, en mi interior. Y seguiré rebelándome contra ti mientras lo hagas, me da igual el castigo que me impongas. –Lo miró con la decisión brillando en sus ojos-. Y ahora sí, he venido a luchar contra ti, a morir, ya que tú eres inmortal. Pero no tengo miedo.

-Lo sé –asintió Dios sonriendo, y a Lucifer le pareció más viejo que nunca-, por eso no voy a permitir que luches contra mí, porque tú saldrías perdiendo.

Lucifer hizo una mueca de rabia, alzó las manos y soltó el poder que llevaba dentro. Dios no realizó ningún movimiento, sólo sonrió, y la energía que había lanzado simplemente se esfumó.

Lucifer no se movió, intentando asimilar lo que había pasado. Después le lanzó otra descarga, con la que pasó lo mismo, pero él no se amilanó, y siguió lanzando su poder contra Dios. Finalmente se detuvo, agotado, y respiró hondo. No le estaba haciendo daño, todo era inútil contra Él. Dios lo miró un momento, y después se dio la vuelta, como si se hubiera cansado de ver los intentos del ángel.

-¡No, maldita sea, lucha contra mí! –le gritó.

Echó a correr hacia Él, pero de pronto Dios se volvió, alzó la mano y una fuerza desconocida para Lucifer le hizo detenerse en seco. Su contrincante lo miró largamente.

-Es necesario, hijo, no tengo otra opción –susurró.

-¿Qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó el ángel.

-Todo era necesario, todo esto. Cuando haga lo que voy a hacer seguramente me odiarás, pero eso es también necesario. Quiero que lo hagas con todas tus fuerzas, que dejes crecer el mal en tu interior –hizo una pausa y lo miró profundamente-. Te expulso para siempre del Reino de los Cielos.

Lucifer no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada porque, rápido como el pensamiento, el poder de Dios lo alcanzó.

Miguel sintió que su hermano mellizo se había ido. A pesar de luchar a favor de Dios maldijo su nombre mil veces, y no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas. Y Elián lo sintió también, y pensó que, sin su líder, ya no tenían nada que hacer. Sin él, ella ya no tenía nada en que creer. Los ángeles que luchaban con Lucifer dejaron de pelear momentáneamente, sintiendo que ya habían perdido la batalla.

* * *

El ángel más bello no sabía quién era ni dónde se encontraba. Abrió los ojos. En cuanto lo hizo, un dolor intenso jamás sentido hasta entonces lo sacudió por dentro. Gimió y se encogió sobre sí mismo. La agonía solo duró unos instantes. Lucifer mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Sentía que si se movía el dolor volvería. Le costaba mucho esfuerzo respirar y se encontraba muy débil, tanto que no creía que pudiera levantarse. Las palabras de Dios aún resonaban en su cabeza, con más fuerza que nunca.

No hubiera sabido decir cuánto tiempo estuvo así, cerrando los ojos al mundo. Finalmente los abrió y vio un cielo gris plomizo. La tierra era una llanura vasta y seca, pero observó que cien metros más allá había hierba y árboles. Lucifer se asombró al descubrir que él era el centro del círculo gris, que él había provocado aquello. Aún salía humo de las grietas del suelo.

"Te expulso para siempre del Reino de los Cielos", recordó, y su corazón se encogió de angustia. Supo dónde se encontraba, en la Tierra, poblada por animales no racionales.

Trató de levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de nuevo. Allí había más gravedad y el aire pesaba más, por lo que le costaba más moverse y respirar.

Al segundo intento, consiguió que sus piernas sujetasen su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de que sus ropas blancas de ángel se habían desteñido y ahora eran grises, como el cielo que lo cubría. Le dio igual, ese color coincidía a la perfección con su estado de ánimo.

Anduvo hasta que pisó la verde hierba. Se detuvo un momento, pero enseguida continuó, simplemente adelante, a ningún sitio. Mientras caminaba pensó que nada volvería a ser igual. Él era el primer ángel en pisar la Tierra de Dios, y sería el único. Desterrándolo, el Señor lo había condenado para siempre a la soledad. Tampoco estaba seguro de ser un ángel. Los ángeles vivían en el cielo, él no; ni siquiera estaba ya seguro de ser un ángel, y si no lo era no era nadie.

Cuando comprendió esto se detuvo, y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sus hombros se convulsionaron, y comenzó a llorar como un niño, sintiéndose solo y a la vez furioso y humillado.

Miró al cielo que lo cubría y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sacando la rabia que sentía. Se desplomó en el suelo y continuó llorando allí, sin un hombro en el que apoyarse. Apenas sintió la lluvia que comenzó a caer sobre él.

Cuando despertó estaba aterido de frío. Era ya de noche y aún seguía lloviendo. Se movió hasta ponerse bajo un árbol, y se envolvió en la capa mojada. Esa noche no durmió; en parte porque tenía muchísimo frío, y además porque pensaba en cómo había cambiado todo. Odiaba a Dios, intensa y dolorosamente. Odiaba a su hermano Miguel, por no apoyarle, por volverse contra él, por darle la espalda. Odiaba a Elián, por estar tan lejos y hacerle evocar cosas pasadas. Y se odiaba a sí mismo por rebelarse contra Dios, su creador, su amigo, su padre y maestro. En su corazón ya no había amor, sólo odio. Ya no era la misma persona que habitaba en el Cielo con los ángeles, que confiaba en Dios plenamente. Estaba desterrado.

En otras palabras, era libre.

Entonces, de pronto, una imagen se formó en su mente. Nunca supo si fue su imaginación o una visión de lo que iba a suceder. Vio un lugar parecido al Cielo, pero tan diferente a la vez que le fascinó. Había ángeles sobrevolando el lugar, pero se dio cuenta enseguida de que en realidad no lo eran, tenían las alas negras y les rodeaba un aura oscura. Y él era el creador de todo aquello, y había un lugar para él. Y supo inmediatamente el nombre de ese mundo.

* * *

Elián estaba escondida tras el Templo, respirando entrecortadamente. Los rebeldes habían sido reducidos después de notar la ausencia de su líder, y sólo algunos habían logrado esconderse. Pero sabían que no había ningún lugar para ocultarse; en el Cielo no había lugar para el mal. Y Elián lo sabía también.

-Tú sabes qué le ha pasado –dijo de pronto una voz junto a ella.

Elián se volvió y vio a Miguel, el hermano mellizo de Lucifer. Eran tan diferentes como la noche y el día. Lucifer tenía el pelo negro y rebelde, y los ojos claros. Era muy autosuficiente e inconformista, tanto que había provocado una sublevación en masa. Por el contrario, Miguel, rubio de ojos oscuros, era sociable y obediente, y nunca había comprendido el espíritu indomable de Lucifer. Pero, a pesar de todas las veces que sus personalidades chocaban, casi siempre se entendían a la perfección, sin palabras, sólo mirándose. Eran complementarios, ya que uno era lo que el otro no.

-Sólo lo intuyo –respondió ella-. Creo que Dios lo envió a la tierra, lo expulsó. Y eso hace que yo no quiera seguir aquí, con Dios, sino con Lucifer, y es lo que voy a hacer. Pero comprendería que tú no, a pesar de ser su hermano.

-O quizá precisamente por eso. Yo sólo estropearía las cosas. Elián, tienes que prometerme que irás junto a él y lo apoyarás, aunque sea en contra de Dios.

Elián sonrió y asintió. Con una mirada de despedida ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, sonriéndole una última vez cuando dobló la esquina. La chica se deslizó a lo ancho del Templo y entró en su interior. Percibió la presencia de Dios entre las sombras.

-Quiero que me envíes con él –murmuró sin que le temblara la voz.

-¿Estás dispuesta a seguirle, a volverte contra tu Dios, contra tu propia naturaleza?

Ella miró a donde Él se ocultaba.

-Estoy dispuesta. –Le pareció que Dios sonreía-. ¿Sigue siendo un ángel, después de esto?

-Depende de él, de cómo se sienta. Os llaman demonios, ¿no? Ángeles oscuros. A los que os habéis rebelado. Elián, te diré lo mismo que a Lucifer, todo era necesario. El bien y el mal, enfrentados. Cread un mundo nuevo, para vosotros, lejos del Cielo. Y, cuando el mal se haya asentado, crearé mi obra más bella, con luz y oscuridad: el ser humano, un animal racional, hecho a mi imagen y semejanza. Poblará la Tierra y se multiplicará, y tendrá dos elementos en su corazón: el bien y el mal. Quiero que no tengáis miedo, Elián, ni tú ni Lucifer. Porque yo estaré con vosotros, ahora y siempre.

Entonces Dios salió a la claridad, hizo un gesto con la mano y abrió la puerta que llevaría a los rebeldes lejos de allí, para no volver jamás.

* * *

Lucifer se había levantado y caminaba deprisa bajo la lluvia. No le importaba ésta, ni el frío ni el hambre, lo único en lo que pensaba era en crear un mundo nuevo. Se había cruzado con varios animales salvajes, pero había usado su poder contra ellos. Ni siquiera se había detenido cuando una frondosa selva le había cortado el paso. Con sólo alzar la mano, los troncos se habían separado. Él no se sintió en absoluto asombrado con este nuevo poder. Sabía que estaba cambiando, se sentía más poderoso que nunca. Seguía odiando el Cielo, tanto que sentía fuego en su interior.

De pronto se detuvo, porque sintió que había llegado el momento. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, y pensó en lo que iba a suceder, en un mundo para ellos, opuesto al Cielo, con libertad para hacer el mal, donde Dios no gobernara a su voluntad.

Y Lucifer creó el Infierno.

Abrió los ojos, y observó que a su creación le faltaba algo, los habitantes. Se dio la vuelta y vio la brecha por donde se cruzaba a la Tierra. Anduvo hacia ella y se encontró de nuevo en aquel planeta.

Y en ese momento, Dios creó a la variante del simio que en millones de años se convertiría en el ser humano.

-Ya sé quién soy –murmuró el ángel caído-. Soy Lucifer. El Demonio.

Después se desmayó.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia se encontró en los brazos de alguien. Abrió los ojos y vio unos que él conocía muy bien, tan llenos de ternura que se estremeció.

-Nos has conducido hasta la libertad –susurró Elián; y le mostró el Infierno, con bosques y ríos pero con un cielo rojo como la sangre. Los ángeles oscuros lo empezaban a poblar, lejos de Dios y de sus normas. Elián lo observó. Estaba mojado y sucio, y sus ojos brillaban con un extraño tono rojizo, delatando su nueva naturaleza. Elián comprendió que era el mal, una de las partes del ser humano. Ambos entendieron en ese instante lo que Dios quiso decir con lo de que todo era necesario. Sin el mal que ahora existía Dios nunca hubiese podido crear su obra.

-Debemos seguir viviendo aquí, en el Infierno, para que el ser humano siga viviendo también.

Lucifer se sintió muy cansado de pronto, y la miró a los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos, y de que en realidad no la odiaba. Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza. Ella le susurró:

-Aunque seas el mal, aún habrá amor en tu corazón, ¿no? Aunque sólo sea un rincón para mí.

-Sí –respondió él, enredando sus dedos en el pelo oscuro de ella-. Aunque sólo sea un rincón para ti.

***

Niraye


End file.
